WillOTheWisp
by otaco
Summary: Alone in his life, Arthur ventures into the woods to try to find a friend. Disappearing, he comes back 5 years late and finds something more.
1. Chapter 1

A wispy piano sound drifted through the wind, the sound of shuffling feet almost drowning it out. The Oakwood coffin shone brightly in the sun, showing what was done in this small, quiet town. No one spoke a word; all their questions could be answered by the piano. A sickly sweet sound, practically laughing at them, rang throughout the ceremony. Not a soul in this foresting town had enough money to buy a beautiful piano, and the closest piano would be in the town across the forest.

The only one in this harrowing little village to not be sad and angry was a small little boy, around the age of ten, with sandy blonde hair, smaragdine eyes, and the thickest eyebrows one would ever see. He hummed along to the beat, not caring what anyone said or thought. He was wearing a dark green tattered arm suit with a twig in his hand. The child was moving his twig around in the dirt, scribbling line after line on top of each other.

The mess of lines looked like a huge mess from afar, but when one was to get closer they would see a picture start to form, a cliff with a stick person walking off it, seeming to follow a small illegible shape. The boy used his foot to mess up the drawing, with a giggle and a smile. He skipped down a well-worn path, a skip in his step as he walked the sounds of the piano getting louder and louder, until it was like someone was playing right next to him. Arthur followed a well-worn trail into the depths of the leering forest. He pushed back a rather prickly shrub and came upon a quaint clearing. Sitting next to a great oak tree, he remembered his past adventures of climbing up its trunk, trying to reach the top.

Many a time when he scaled the large tree and feel down, he sometimes felt the soft fur of a creature keeping his small head above his heart. Often a small green ball of fur with wings would fly around him and sing sweet songs of love to nurture him into a pleasing sleep. Other times, a soft muzzle would push on his leg when dawn would crack, and as the child would flutter his eyes to see a new morning, he would catch glimpses of a pure white horned creature, majestic and proud, dashing across the meadow. Magical things happen in the dark forest, and Arthur knew it.

But still, the most magical thing Arthur had ever seen was the glowing lights dancing around the flowers, causing them to bloom as the sounds of a soft piano played throughout the forest. He always hid behind a velvety bush, the soft leaves caressing his skin. This time, as he watched the enticing spectacle, a soft white light approached him, beckoning him into a dance. Arthur, surprised the creatures had noticed him watching them, did what any gentleman would do and accepted with a slight nod of his head, allowing the light to lead him away from the bush. As the soft leaves grabbed at his ankles to keep him there, he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

The piano played a soft melody, of serenity, peace, and solace, everything the world tried to be and failed every time. Arthur twisted and turned around the sprite, as it danced along with him. It was graceful and light-footed, while Arthur was clumsy and tripping over his own feet. As he fell into the harmony, his feet moving in beat into a light-hearted beat. Twist, dive, dip, turn. As the piano sounds got stronger, the song twisted and ripped itself into the sounds of war, hate, and death. Sweat dripped from his brow, and with his feet caked in dirt, the diapason dropping back into the peaceful sound and died down into a whisper. The sounds of thunder, as if a hundred thousand hands were banging on the piano, were the clapping sound he got as he made his bow. Arthur smiled. He just made his first real friend.


	2. Chapter 2

~*FIVE YEARS LATER*~

All of the townspeople whispered to each other at the disappearance of the ragged boy. He had been gone for five years, and it had been the gossip for a while after he disappeared. As the chatter and excitement died down and the town moved on without him, Arthur was forgotten. All except when parents wanted to tell their children not to go into the forest. They were scared of images of huge beast dragging them into an eerie forest, their bones being turned into bread.

One day, a rustle was heard in the early morning, when dawns hand was wrapping itself around the town. Birds flew out of the forest, out to a land far away. They knew of what was going to happen, unlike the ditzy town people. Said airheaded town people looked up at the birds then went back to their work. They didn't care what happened with the silly birds. Time was money to them. As they started to cut down the forest, a white burst leaped from its dark leaves. It was a magnificent white horse, but it wasn't a horse. It had a sparkling white horn rested upon his head, sending off a white light one would only see in a fairy tale.

Upon his mighty back was a single rider, dressed in furs from foxes, a beacon showing how strong he was. His eyebrows, as thick as humongous furry caterpillars, sat upon his brow. Emerald eyes, shone in the light, never ceasing to give off a twinkling sparkle. A handsome chiseled face looked upon the discombobulated citizens, unsure of what to do. You could hear a pin drop in the silence. Then, the sound of the piano started as little orbs came floating around the man. As on cue, and it's so cliché, the turned and ran with their tails between their legs.

Arthur could only stare. He had hoped they could accept him, the new him, but he had failed. Sighing, he whispered for the unicorn to go back into the woods, but was stopped when a child approached him. Wearing a simple white shirt with black trousers, he looked like every other villager. All, except for the blue eyes, full of curosity and youth, but holding a wisdom that looked far beyond his age. When the boy's mouth opened, a velet voice followed. Arthur had expected the boy to freak out but instead he got a simple, take me with you. Arthur did not know the boy and had never seen him before, but he was compelled to answer the boys wishes.

Pulling the small boy upon the white beast sounded easy, but was a task that needed some effort. After getting the boy onto the horse, he steadied him. With a roaring niegh, the unicorn bolted into the foliage. After intense running and a shakeing boy, they stoped in a little clearing. Arthur jumped off the unicorn, grabbing the quivering boy into his arms. Rocking the boy back and forth, Arthur hummed a sweet tune, letting the boy drift into dreamland.

Seeing the boy was well asleep, he sent the unicorn off to do his own thing, and made a small bed for the boy. After laying him down, Arthur sat next to him and evaluated the boy. Soft blonde hair rested upon the boys head, with a small cowlick sitting right in the front. Soft, glowing skin covered his face, a little sprinle of freckles dashed upon his nose. Beautiful eyes, when they were open, had a brilliant blue hue, but closed had long lashes that brushed his cheeks. Everything about the boy made you want to hug him, even if you hated cute things.

_*line break, yeah I'm the best line break ever~~~*_

Meanwhile, with our favorite townspeople, news about the disappearance of the boy swept the village. But, when they realized he was just a orphan, news dies out and the newest scandle broke out. Something about this guy named Francis knocking up a bunch of girls. So, life continued on for the small village and went back to normal. Well, as normal as having a French Pedophile going around and getting girls pregnant.

_*line break, oh I'm a line break~~~*_

The boys eyelids fluttered open, and he looked around. He noticed that the young man with catipillar brows had his arms wrapped around him, and in the cold forest on a chilly morning, felt nice. He was jolted out of his daydream by said catipillar-brows awakening. When Arthur had awoken, he had jolted upright, and with his arms still aroung the boy, he was pulled into Arthur's lap.

Arthur now fully awake, asked the boy one question, "What is your name?"

"Alfred"

"Well, I'm Arthur. Your new caretaker and friend. So, are you hungry, because it's time to hunt"

Alfred had never felt so content.

**This is fun, writing a story and all. I hope you enjoyed this, because there is more to come. And for that one Anon reviewer, thanks for reviewing, it really booster my spirits and hey, look, here's the story you wanted! I hope you enjoyed this story, so please review! My first reviewer for this chapter gets a cookie. Thanks~**

**xoxo Otaco**


End file.
